Birth of a Warrior
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Meet two people, a man and a woman. They both sought to escape, and by chance, came upon each other. Their story began. With it's twists and turns we now get to see who Shi Na's parents were, and how they perished. How the little warrior came to be. Rated T.


Birth of A Warrior

 **Author Notes(Mako): My little chickadees, a one shot, takes place before Sun Family Servant. Busy busy i spoke to this with Sen and he helped with the idea. I don't own DW.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Milady you will be having a rather early start to your day. You will be having breakfast with your father, and then-"** She tuned her maid out. With a sigh, she accepted in getting dressed. She knew her father wasn't going to be at breakfast, he never was.

Her mother and father were a rather cold pair. They provided her with the best education available, but it would've been considered inappropriate to reveal it in public. As a lady to the Tao family, she was to be a proper noble bride to be. As of late she has been forced to endure marriage meetings of several men.

All were pampered, all were in the kindest of terms, rude annoying spoiled brats! They cared nothing of others, only other then their own status and wealth. It was unsettling. Ever since she was but a child, one of her closest maids would go and show her the outside world.

There was more then books and lectures. The sights, the smells and interactions with the people. It was oh so much more insightful and meaningful then any old tutor rambling on. Though her time spent sneaking out became less and less. Constantly she was being watched and 'protected' Like that would do any good for her.

Same old ritual, different man. **"You are quite a beauty my lady. I have never met one such as you."** She resisted the bile wanting to break through her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her parents speaking with her latest potential suitors family. She was sick of this life.

Clutching her stomach, quickly she turned pale. Alarmed the young man stands by her. **"Are you alright?"** With a weak soft apology she sprinted to her room. If there was one thing she was grateful living in this household. Was keeping her true intentions hidden.

Her acting into falling ill during a meeting was becoming all the more natural. Laying on her back, her bright hazel eyes closed in relief. Surely her father could see she was not interested into marrying those type of people. That she was more then simple property that could be handed off into another's hands.

 _'Tonight...'_ With a firm, determined expression. _'Tonight I'll sneak away, everyone will be asleep. I'll go down and enjoy myself for a change. Then I'll come home without anyone noticing.'_ From a young age she mentally mapped out her home, memorizing the exact time and place where no one would be patrolling.

 _? P.O.V_

Another new place, how fascinating this land is. So many sights, so many people, all this potential just waiting to be found. Although it seems that yet again i would not be treated too kindly. For the color of my skin, I am considered a savage, an animal.

But i've gotten used to it, it's actually become comedic seeing the faces of the people here when I speak such fluent clear statements and sentences. A sigh escapes, it has been a long journey. **"Owwiess! Mommy!"** A little girl, holding onto a bleeding knee.

I slowly approach her. **"Are you ok little one?"** She tries to calm her sniffles as I examine her wound. **"It doesn't look too bad, hang on just a second."** Out of my pouch I pull out some cloth. and a dab, a little clean water I had in a container. **"Oh there you are!"** I continue wrapping her leg as her mother arrives.

It was silent as I finished. **"There you go. All set. Just try not to run around too much."** She stands up and is crushed into her mothers arms. A wonderful picture. Something wet glances off my eye, temporarily blinding me. A tear?

Yes, because it hit me, my sister, and my other kin that I left behind. I remember so often of her hugging me as a child, keeping me safe and warm. I missed them. A tug. Hm?

 **"U-um, thank you very much sir!"** I manage a smile as her mother bows. **"I'm grateful for what you did, not many strangers would help."** I tell her no thanks was necessary.

I shuffle though, **"If you would be so kind however, if you could tell me if there is anyone in town needing labor? I have been traveling and would be in need of work."** A minute, two, three, it feels endless. Maybe no one would hire me here as well.

" **Actually, we do. We own a flower shop and we're actually supposed to be preparing for the festival tomorrow. We could use a hand."** A stroke of luck, thank heavens. **"I would be honored if i could be of use."** So began my new job. I was to collect flowers, trim and tie them together with a ribbon.

I was also asked if I could help with carrying and setting up booths. Seems I made it to town just in time for this festival. **"You're a strong honorable young man. Where are ya from?"** Somewhere far away.

 **"A place where flowers and nature are seen as far as the horizon, a peaceful beautiful place."** An elderly woman approaches, grasping my hand. **"We are grateful to you, we never got your name youngster..."** With a small smile, I tell them...

 _? Tao-P.O.V_

Easy enough, I got through the back door. No one was around just as i planned. Nothing was watching me, not even the stars or moon were revealed in the night sky. Providing me with cover. Even late into the night, this town never rests, the bar and some of the shops are still open.

 **"Heeyyyyyy. Whatcha doing dis late at nigh?"** One thing I hate about night outs...Drunkards, or alcoholics. There's a lot of names for them. Loopies, Intoxicated ones. And most people say behind their backs, _'The idiots that chug barrels.'_ Suddenly one grabs a hold of my hand. **"How bout we go hav some fun eh?"**

If I hated the idea of being with sober men without a brain or heart what makes these guys think I was to be with drunk men... **"Please step away from the lady. You're being rude and clearly making her uncomfortable."** Black and silver streaks, eyes of copper brown. His scowl and body posture perfectly synced.

Foolish man number one sneers. **"Oh an who's gonna make me?"** Before I could blink he made his move. In just moments he had me behind him with lord grabby on the ground. **"Are you harmed anywhere Miss?"** Emotions swirled through those glowing orbs of his. Genuine sincerity and concern. Stuttering I managed to say I was fine.

This was certainly a first. I couldn't help but feel my cheeks heat up at his smile. He's different. **"Would you like a flower Ma'am? I'm currently prepping for the festival in the morning and I have a few leftover."** It's then I smell them, the sweet alluring and calm aroma of freshly plucked flowers. He brings me over, and I couldn't help gasping at the sight.

The entire shop and booth are covered with all sorts of flowers. I could see the sparkly shine in the lights of the candles. **"This is incredible."** Breathtaking. He softly tugs my hand open, placing a peony in it. **"It is getting late so I must bid you farewell milady. I hope to see you once more."**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Stunned at his statement they bow to one another and go their separate ways. It was the beginning in her eyes. She was enchanted by that man, just as he was enamored with her. It also became the end of the Tao's heir. I didn't take long for her family to notice.

 _ **"You have been sneaking out again! I'm no fool. How dare you risk our reputation to meet some flimsy commoner."** He slapped her in rage. Not aware of how greatly he's broken their bond. **"I've done all you've ever wanted of me, but I cannot accept this life. I am leaving and marrying one who truly loves me!"** Her mother stands horrified. _

_This was not their daughter in their eyes. It was a monster, one that held her face. Never had she acted like this before. In had been weeks and slowly they saw her transformation. How would she marry this way. **"NO YOU WILL MARRY ONE OF OUR CHOOSING! ONE THAT ISN'T A SAVAGE."**_

 _So they knew, they spied on her, finding her with the man that captivated her heart and soul. One that cared not for where she belongs to, nor her status. But for her, she'd rather die or be tortured then be without his loving smile and bright eyes..._

 _She stomped her way to her room and packed her things. **"THE MOMENT YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE YOU ARE NO LONGER CONSIDERED A PART OF THIS FAMILY!"** It was what she wanted. It was what she decided, starting now, till the day she breathes her last, she would move on with her head held high for a future full of freedom._

They were happy, traveling, helping others and simply being together. When they eventually settled, both knew that they were blessed. She felt her baby bump, proud to carry his child. A child she prayed would be as kind and considerate as him.

He prayed that their baby, not caring for the gender was healthy and would be happy in this world. But he never got the chance to see it. It was heartbreaking for both parents.

 _ **"What do you mean your leaving!? You're going to get yourself killed!"** She was right and he knew it. Despite his exemplary skills as a warrior, he was joining a small group to combat 20 bandits at least. If he did somehow survive the bloodbath he'd die on his way back home. _

_However he has his own reasons to do this. Yes he was asked by some of the other village men to see if he was willing to assist them, but there was a far greater force that drove him to this decision. He felt her belly, while holding her close. **"Let me protect you two..."**_

 _They were raiding towns left and right, killing, kidnapping, assaulting. He wanted to prevent them from attacking his loved ones. Desperately he wanted to make sure they were safe from the hardships of this chaotic life. Peace was descending into war. If not for her pregnancy she would've followed, to help. But she stayed back, waiting for his return, he never did._

She lived on for both the child waiting to be born and the lover she lost. Kept going towards the light. She was only a month or two due when he came. Her father, he heard of his death and came to convince her to abort the child. She refused.

Each day he would enter her home and argue with her, and every day she would shout and yell, saying that she would not let him murder her child. The child she wanted to live. But all the stress and fighting led to tragedy. Illness. She fell fast, and she was forced into bed the remaining of her life.

The baby hung strong, much to her relief. It was a miracle to her. With what strength she had left, she would give to her newborn. She recalled her father calling her mad, insane, killing herself for the baby, but after all he should not talk, since he wanted to kill the poor thing for her. The day finally arrived.

 _ **"Ahhhhhhhh!"** It was a hard struggle this full moon lit night. The doctor and his nurses were doing what they could. Her father waited outside the door, worried beyond belief. Despite the harsh words he gave her when she left. He still loved her, how could he not love his own daughter._

 _He hated the man that took her away. **"WAHHHHHHHHHH!"** And the newborn that took her life. He stood there, watching the little monstrosity wiggle in the dying girls arms. **"My baby...I love you."** She died, you'd think she was only sleeping. _

_He was enraged at her decisions, and now he couldn't even yell at her for them. For she left for the heavens._ _Leaving the girl and him behind. The doctor handed her to him. He immediately wanted to recoil._

 _The baby looked nothing like his daughter. He cared not for the child and desired to be rid of it. But for some reason he couldn't slay her. So instead sold her away to a couple he knew. They themselves just had a child so the timing was perfect._

 _In exchange for her being their property he would pay them. As time went on, he found he couldn't stay away from his flesh and blood. He would visit, and she would remain silent and distance herself from him. He, the one that kept her alive, and gave her a chance to live._

He saw it however, she was starting to resemble his princess a little more as the years went on. It was her eyes. He needed an heir, he realized this. Someone to take over when he too departs from this life. He had no siblings, neither his wife. Only his granddaughter.

She left though, much like her mother did. He wouldn't let her get away. Not this time, she owed him, that's what he believed. He cared not whose protection she was under. He would take her back by force if need be.

The end

 **Author Notes:A very busy one shot. You finally get to see what Shi Na's parents were like, what her grandfather was like, and why she despises the man to the day.**

 **I'll admit there could've been more details, in regards to the couple. But I'm still being mysterious for those reading Scarlet Stained Souls. Answers will be revealed in time! Thanks and tchao for now~**


End file.
